


I wanna hear your secrets

by numinousnumbat



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Cunnilingus, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17720222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numinousnumbat/pseuds/numinousnumbat
Summary: Quentin, Margo, and Eliot have sex.





	I wanna hear your secrets

**Author's Note:**

> This is all sex, baby. Established relationship. Consensual, and in one place verbal consent is asked for and received. No condoms. 
> 
> Title is from Ben Lee's "Apple Candy" aka, my favorite song about wishing for a threesome.
> 
> _I wanna know what he know_  
>  _I wanna feel what he felt_  
>  _I wanna go where he's been_
> 
> _I wanna know what he knows_  
>  _I wanna hear your secrets_  
>  _I want you and I want him_

Quentin stepped out of the shower and pulled a robe around him. He used a towel to get most of the water out of his hair, and brushed his teeth. With one last look in the foggy mirror, he headed to the bedroom.

They were both waiting for him on the bed. Quentin's heart started beating faster in anticipation, and he walked over to where Eliot was beckoning him with a crook of his finger, Margo sitting pressed against his side, both of them already naked.

Eliot pulled open the tie to Quentin’s robe, and his robe draped open, revealing he wasn't wearing anything underneath. Quentin stepped closer to Eliot letting his cock brush against Eliot's hand. In hindsight, it had been a waste of time for Quentin to put on anything after his shower as he knew Margo and Eliot had been discussing plans for tonight. Well, most likely Margo had decided things and then Eliot pretended that it wasn’t exactly what he needed and then after much negotiation, Eliot agreed to whatever Margo had said in the first place.

Eliot held out his hand to Margo and she deposited a generous dollop of lube into Eliot’s hand, which he rubbed in between his hands to warm it.

“So first Margo comes and then you’re going to fuck me,” Eliot said breaking the silence. With a few firm strokes on Quentin’s cock, he smoothed the lube down. Quentin had already started to harden when he saw them sitting there naked on the bed, but Eliot’s hands, god, Eliot’s hands felt so good, he knew just the right amount of pressure, and Quentin was half hard in what he used to think was an embarrassing amount of time. Now he’d say it was an _efficient_ amount of time.

Margo smiled in false sweetness at Eliot. “No, El, I said I come as many times as I want, and then if one of you has managed to not come, you can fuck the other.”

Eliot gave Quentin another stroke and circled his fingers around the base of Quentin’s cock, squeezing gently.

“Ok?” Eliot asked.

There was a pause as both Eliot and Margo looked up at him. Right, words. “Yes, please,” Quentin said.

Eliot picked up the black silicone cock ring. “I do want a dick up my ass, hence this,” he said gesturing with the cock ring held between his thumb and forefinger.

Quentin shrugged out of his robe and let it fall to the floor. He always let the other two figure out what was on the menu, so to speak, he liked everything and they usually let him come, and that’s what it was about for him. Coming in one of them was great, cunt or cock or mouth, but he’d been known to come from humping Eliot’s thigh or sometimes untouched watching the two of them fucking each other.

Eliot smiled up at Quentin from behind the hair that had fallen in his face.

“Good boy,” Margo purred.

Eliot rolled the ring down to the base of Quentin’s cock and Quentin felt it there, a slight pleasurable tightness. He was getting so hard and they hadn’t even started yet.

Margo scooted up to the top of the bed, legs spread, lightly touching herself, a couple of fingers gliding up and down her clit. She said she wasn’t shaving until bikini season and was delightfully hairy. Quentin was ready to get his mouth on her, but she held up a finger and pointed at the two of them.

Watching Eliot and Quentin with each other was a turn on for her. Quentin didn’t blame her, as there was no bigger turn on for him that when he watched her and Eliot. The sounds they made, the moans and the quiet names and the occasional scream from Margo, the look on Eliot's face when he came, god, it was every fantasy he’d ever had watching porn as a teenager and so much more.

But first, Quentin needed to get Eliot ready to be fucked later. Eliot reached out a long arm to the bedside table and handed Quentin a relatively narrow plug. “Finger me, plug me,” Eliot demanded.

Eliot laid down on his stomach next to Margo, maneuvering a pillow for his chest and then adding two below his stomach to give Quentin a good angle. Margo intertwined her fingers with Eliot’s outstretched hand.

Eliot was the most beautiful man Quentin ever had the pleasure of fucking, and he kneeled behind Eliot and admired the view.

“Come _on_ , let’s get this party _started_ ,” Margo said at Quentin’s pause in the action.

Quentin added lube to his fingers, warming it between his hands the way Eliot had done for him earlier. He added lube to Eliot’s ass, running his finger up and down, adding pressure as he went. Eliot sighed contentedly and reached a hand down to adjust his cock where it was trapped between himself and the pillows. Quentin easily slid in one finger, worked a bit more, and then worked in two. A bit more lube for the plug and he pressed it against Eliot’s hole, and with a bit a pressure it slid in.

“Uhhhng,” Eliot said, probably smiling at Margo. Eliot stretched his arms and back and then slowly and gingerly moved into a kneeling position, his cock half-erect and already beading with precome. “Fuck,” he gasped ever so slightly as the plug changed position.

Both Eliot and Quentin were already so close to finishing and they'd only just started. Quentin wasn't at all sure he'd make it until it was time to fuck Eliot, but he was going to try.

Margo was laying back on about a dozen pillows, legs spread, waiting. Quentin cleaned his fingers and then kneeled between her legs, running his hands on her thighs. Eliot was on her right side and as Margo pressed Quentin’s hand against her cunt and held it in place with her hand, Eliot moved in for a kiss with Quentin, trapping Quentin’s head against his own with a hand to the back of Quentin’s neck.

Quentin kissed Eliot back, not even thinking about technique, overwhelmed with needing to get as much of his tongue into Eliot’s mouth as he could. Eliot broke the kiss and bent over to gently suck at Margo’s right nipple. Quentin took the left and when he felt Margo press up against his mouth, he bit down gently.

Margo hissed out a groan. “Quentin, pussy now,” she said and Quentin could feel her pelvis pushing up against the air as she squirmed. Quentin ran a hand up each thigh before leaning down and sucking on each outer fold.

“Clit!” Margo called out and Quentin licked from her hole up to her clit as she moaned softly.

 _Write the fucking alphabet with your tongue_ was the direction that Alice had given him all those years ago when he’d been found lacking and had asked how to please a woman, and he had brought that knowledge with him. Now he would trace E and then l and spell out E-l-i-o-t with his tongue before moving onto M-a-r-g-o.

He hadn’t ever told either of them what he was doing. He wondered how embarrassed he would be if they did find out.

Eliot was still playing with her breasts, switching between squeezing with his hands and licking with his tongue. Margo had a hand on Quentin’s head and moved him where she wanted him to go.

After she replaced most of her words with grunts and moans, he looked up at her and she nodded and brought her knees up farther still and Quentin adjusted his position and slipped his middle finger into her, sliding in easily with how wet she was. “More,” she said and he pulled out one finger and slid in two, his middle and ring finger, and thrust them in and out as he let his tongue keep spelling e-l-i-o-t-m-a-r-g-o in and around her clit, closing in with pressure after each letter.

“Moremoremore!” Margo demanded breathlessly and he added his index finger to his other fingers, twisting three fingers in and out gently as her squirming turned into bucking.

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” she gasped and Quentin could feel the way her vagina was spasming around his fingers but knew to keep his mouth on her clit and his tongue moving until she told him to stop. She moaned and moaned and her moaning was more muffled and he knew that she was either kissing Eliot or had crammed Eliot’s fingers into her mouth.

“Ok, ok,” she said breathlessly, physically pushing Quentin’s head away from her pussy. Quentin kneeled up and smiled at her. She was leaning back with her eyes shut. “Good boy,” she mumbled and Quentin felt the warmth of her praise from his chest to, well, his cock. His cock was throbbing with how big and hard he felt. But not yet because Margo wasn't finished.

“Messy,” Eliot said and he broadly licked Quentin upper lip and the lower lip before Quentin opened his mouth and they kissed each other again. Quentin liked the taste of Margo’s pussy and Eliot’s mouth individually, but he especially loved when it was all mixed together. Judging from the way Eliot was sucking at his lip, he agreed, too.

They kissed and Eliot’s hand that had been playing with Quentin’s chest hair kept moving farther and farther down and he finally had his hand on Quentin’s cock and he just squeezed, adding pressure without movement and it felt so good and wasn’t making things move along, wasn’t making him more desperate, but it wasn’t slowing things down either.

“I’m not done,” Margo said, always enjoying being in charge and cockblocking, and Eliot dropped his head to Quentin's shoulder in frustration. Quentin didn’t mind: the wait was always worth it.

“Well, hurry up and get me off again and you can get Quentin’s dick in you,” Margo said to Eliot.

Eliot shouldn’t be so disappointed because he honestly had the easier job now that Quentin had gotten Margo to her first orgasm. Set of orgasms? Quentin wasn’t exactly sure how it work for women, but it sounded pretty spectacular when Margo tried to explain.

Quentin moved to the side and Eliot slowly shuffled on his knees, picking up Margo’s leg as he shuffled in front of her, and then placing her leg down when he was in the middle.

Margo hadn’t cleaned up or wiped off and was still so wet. Quentin really wanted to get his face and mouth and tongue back in there.

“Can Quentin start with me while I eat you out?” Eliot asked sounding somewhere between whiny and haughty.

“If Quentin wants to,” Margo said.

Oh, he did. “Yeah, _fuck_ , yeah,” Quentin groaned.

Quentin mostly liked to use his mouth on Margo, while Eliot preferred his fingers with just a little bit of mouth. Eliot pressed two of his fingers at Quentin’s mouth and Quentin opened his mouth and let Eliot slide his fingers in and Quentin did his best to get them good and wet. He could feel the spit gathering at the corner of his mouth and start to slide down but kept his mouth open for Eliot. Eliot pat him on the head and then looking at Margo, slid his fingers out of Quentin’s mouth and then slid both fingers into her cunt, not stopping until his fingers were in deep and his palm was pressed against her clit. She ground down on his hand.

“Next time you’re both fucking me,” she said. “Same time.” Quentin’s breath hitched. They hadn’t done that before.

“Quentin’s cock is _mine_ tonight,” Eliot said whining and Margo rolled her eyes. Eliot, careful of the plug in his ass, laid down with his head between Margo’s legs and started licking her along with the fingering he had been doing.

Quentin kneeled next to Eliot and started gently moving the plug. He put his hand on Eliot’s lower back and twisted the plug out. He saw Eliot’s hips buck as the widest part of the plug passed out his hole, his hands digging into Margo’s thighs.

“Shhh,” Quentin said, as if Eliot didn’t love every moment Quentin was playing with his ass.

The plug had left Eliot’s hole slightly open, an invitation to his fingers, and he wanted Eliot to come when they could both focus on the task and not while he was busy pleasing Margo, so he played with Eliot’s balls and stroked his taint and used a couple of fingers to keep him open for Quentin. Quentin wanted to keep Eliot aroused but not enough to get him to come, so he didn’t press against his prostate, didn’t add more fingers.

Eliot was still working his mouth and fingers on Margo and she was moaning and writhing, Eliot had an arm pressed against her stomach to keep her cunt close to his mouth. After a long deep moan, she pushed against Eliot’s head. “Done, done, done,” Margo managed, breathing fast, and she threw an arm across her face. Her cunt was glistening wet and she laid there with her legs wide open. She waved a hand at them. “You may go ahead,” she said without looking at them.

That was all the permission they needed. Eliot rolled to his back and dragged Quentin up to his mouth and they kissed, but not for long.

“Fuck, your cock,” Eliot said, not managing a complete sentence. He fisted Quentin’s cock a few more times. “Put it in,” he demanded. “Now.”

Quentin could do that. He knelt up and as he added more lube to his cock, Eliot brought his knees up and Quentin lined up and wow his cock looked big with this cock ring and Eliot was already moaning and Quentin pushed in and Eliot squeezed his face. Quentin leaned forward and braced himself on his hands and with a few hard thrusts was all the way in.

“Harder,” Eliot demanded.

Quentin kept thrusting and thrusting in the tight hot heat, Eliot moaning every time Quentin thrust in.

“Hand?” Quentin breathed out.

“No, like this,” Eliot whined.

Margo laughed. “Quentin isn’t going to make it,” she said and rolled to her side and stroked Eliot’s cock and three strokes in he was coming and the sight of it and the sounds Eliot was making was enough to bring Quentin over the edge and he came without warning, deep in Eliot’s ass.

Eliot pulled Quentin down to his chest and as they let their breathing go back to normal, Margo ran her fingers through Eliot’s hair. A few minutes later, Eliot started shifting. “Sorry,” he said softly, “my leg is cramping.”

Quentin reluctantly pulled himself up onto his arms, and then eased his softening cock out of Eliot. Margo was next to him and gently stretched the cock ring and pulled it off his cock, before doing a quick wipe down. When she patted his leg to let him know she was finished, Quentin sank happily down into Eliot’s offered arm. Margo adjusted a blanket over the three of them and laid on Eliot's other side.

“Did you mean it?” Quentin asked. “Both of us?”

Margo laughed. “Oh, I wouldn’t joke about that.”

“Wow,” Quentin said. “Wow.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am on [tumblr](https://numinousnumbat.tumblr.com/).


End file.
